


Gently, It Is So

by DinobotGlitch



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Lots of internal musings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/pseuds/DinobotGlitch
Summary: Megatron has his doubts about peace, even after the war is over.





	Gently, It Is So

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @citrus-art-and-life on tumblr (forgot to ask if they have an ao3 oops?? maybe I'll remember later >.>;;; ) that I wrote last year! For some reason, I only posted it to tumblr instead of here, but I figure it's about time this little piece sees a real fiction platform lmao.

Life had taken some strange turns for Megatron before, but none more so than the events leading him to the current moment. There he was: laying on a spacious, almost decadent, berth with his arms curled around the narrow waist of a mech he had once sworn he would never befriend, much less fall in love with, staring out a panoramic window with a view of the newly rebuilt Kaon, on a peaceful Cybertron reformed for the better of everyone. Not just Autobots, not just Decepticons, but all of them at once. 

It was more than he had ever dreamed could possibly happen. The best case scenario, in his mind, had always been complete control of The Commonwealth, which he would rule with an iron fist - starting with banishing any Autobot who refused to live under his regime like they had done to him and his Decepticons so long ago.

That was not the case though, and he had no idea how it had happened or what he should do next. 

Should he try for more control? Things seemed fine as they were, surprisingly enough. It wasn’t perfect, what he had gained for Cybertron in teaming up with Optimus Prime, but it was worlds better than what Cybertron had had in the past.

Was further expansion of The Commonwealth necessary? He didn’t think so; they had a surplus of resources, and many communities once burdened by the needs of war were recovering well, which only improved resource collection and production. It would bring about a true Golden Age if things continued progressing so well, unlike the farce that he had torn down in his quest for the power to make his own vision a reality. 

The Decepticons (now just called the military, he thought with some irony) were at ease, many of them taking well-deserved vacations or spending time teaching Autobots, who were generally just referred to as ‘civilians’ now, how to live with them despite each class’s differences. It was working to the extent that he didn’t fear another uprising on the horizon, and that was enough for the time being.

Frankly, he wasn’t sure if he needed to do anything at all.

“You’re thinking too much,” the sleepy mumble soothed his weary spark, as it always did nowadays. Megatron huffed but didn’t deny the statement.

“One of us has to do the thinking,” he teased instead, and was gratified by the soft, sensuous laugh that earned him. Fingers curled playfully over his belly, rubbing little circles over the armor plates and the mesh of his protoform alike while they inched up his torso.

While mapping out his frame one delicate caress at a time, Optimus roused himself further from recharge and indulgently asked, “And why is that?”

“Well, who knows what might happen if we’re both off in la-la land?” Megatron asked. “The world could end, or worse.”

It was playful, more of a joke than anything, and Optimus was always eager to respond in kind. The flicker of his EM field, full of affection and amusement, gave the red and blue mech away before he even onlined his vocalizer.

“That’s true enough, but I don’t think it should be you who does our thinking, in that case,” the mech in his arms countered, and gentle blue optics peeked up at him from under the edge of his helmet with a wicked glint that the warlord had grown to adore. 

Megatron grinned cheekily and pulled Optimus up for a kiss before replying, “That only proves my point.”

“Smart aft,” Optimus griped, but the term was full of fondness rather than disapproval as he let himself be swept up in a couple more lazy kisses.

Strong, capable hands slid over Megatron’s cheeks as small, soft dermas caught his own for the next kiss and held him there. Optimus’s kisses were gentle, unhurried things, filled with the warmth of the sun, and the softness of the clouds, and a million other things that would make Megatron grumble about the absurdity of civilian language, but he adored them all the same. 

To an extent, he had come to crave such attentions. It was still such an alien thought. Yet, for all that he enjoyed them, Megatron didn’t know if he would ever really get used to it. The careful, undemanding affection, the blanket of contentment that rested over them as one kiss bled into the next, the overwhelming assurance that this was Right and Good and he Deserved It - all of it was wonderful, but still put him a little on edge at times. 

Luckily, Optimus seemed well-equipped to handle that.

“You still with me?” the smaller mech asked, drawing back from the nth kiss to look at him curiously. At some point, he had shifted to tuck his knees against the slight concave of Megatron’s stomach, and was pressed chest to chest with him in a near-perfect puzzle fitting.

“I am with you,” Megatron answered automatically. He was with Optimus, always.

That wasn’t what Optimus meant though, and his frown told Megatron he’d been caught.

“Then quit thinking so much, or start talking to me. If you want this to work, you have to help me understand what your problems are- no, don’t even start. Something’s bothering you again. Please tell me about it?”

It was the ‘please’ that did Megatron in. He could be cold, ruthless, if he needed to. He could lie his way out of almost any situation. But small courtesies like that, showing respect and consideration for his feelings and wants and needs by asking him calmly and kindly instead of demanding or forcing him, made Megatron crumple. Just a little, just enough.

“I… wonder if I deserve you,” he said after a moment’s consideration. “I’ve done some pretty terrible things - would still be doing some pretty terrible things if you weren’t keeping me in check, in all honesty. None of this could have happened without you.”

Optimus waited a second to see if he would continue before sighing (his usual precursor to blunt and often lengthy lectures on why Megatron was Wrong and how he could Fix That) and cupping Megatron’s cheeks again.

“Yes, you have. And I haven’t forgotten. But we agreed to work together - to _be_ together - despite them. You told me you would change if it meant you could come home. I’m trusting you to do that. But you don’t have the right to wonder if you deserve me. That’s not your decision, Megatron. That’s _my_ decision. I get to decide if you are worthy of being my partner and my mate. The only thing that you have control over is whether _I_ deserve _you_ as well.”

Optimus had a way with words that was honestly enviable. He didn’t even have to think about it. He just said what he felt and it somehow always managed to be exactly the right thing.

Megatron nodded.

“I understand. My apologies for trying to intrude on your territory, beloved.”

“I forgive you. Thank you for telling me your doubts.” A small kiss was placed on his olfactory sensor, then a bigger one on his dermas. “But you needn’t worry. I am here because this is exactly where I want to be.”

Megatron wasn’t completely sure where his life was headed anymore, and he had a lot of unanswered questions, but that singular reassurance, spoken clearly and confidently, was all it took to remind him that he didn’t need all the answers right away. For now, Optimus’s word was enough.


End file.
